1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-play apparatus and, more particularly, to an auto-play apparatus capable of performing a continuous auto-play of music pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic piano, an electronic keyboard, or the like is placed in an electronic musical instrument exhibition floor, various showrooms, shops, or the like, and is set to perform an auto-play so as to appeal the performance of the electronic musical instrument or so as to provide a background music.
In such a use, a user operates an operation member of an auto-play apparatus built in the electronic musical instrument to select a music piece to be played, and also operates another operation member to repetitively and continuously automatically play the selected music piece, thereby instructing a continuous auto-play of the music piece.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional auto-play apparatus only repetitively plays a selected music piece, this results in poor variation, and the selected music piece cannot be used as a background music for a long period of time. The user must also operate the operation member for selecting a music piece, and the operation member for instructing a continuous auto-play of the selected music piece, resulting in cumbersome operations. It is difficult for a clerk who is not accustomed with the operation of the electronic musical instrument to perform such operations, and the operations of the operation members require much time. Thus, the play cannot be started at a good timing upon arrival of a customer.